


Longing

by TheArtLord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance, cronkri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtLord/pseuds/TheArtLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot fic for Cronkri. In Cronus' Point Of View. Warning for plenty of emotion and tw: depressing content?? Bluh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

In times of great depression, it seems nobody can help. Nobody understands what's wrong with you. You just want to reach out, or make it just stop, but that's just impossible. 

Nobody understands.

Does anybody know, how it feels?

How it feels to be told “I love you,” only for it to be a sick joke?

Does anybody know how it feels when the people you love, the people you want to be with, are the ones that everyone tells you to avoid?

Does anyone know how it feels to be desperate and longing, wishing for just someone to come and sweep you off your feet, pull you away from the hard reality that is the ground you stand on?

Why, why must you, of all the poor suffering souls, be victim to such a horrid craving?

You're tired. 

You're tired of seeing deep, shadowing blue everywhere you go. You wish for a bright, flowering red, the kind that makes your heavy heart glow and throb with something you've always wanted to understand, and something you never could. 

You want to know how it feels to be kissed. To feel soft or chapped or even scarred lips against yours, sparkling passion connecting lips with every brush of contact. 

You're blue, and you can't help it. 

You're blue, and you have no hope of finding your red.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short. Just out of the blue emotion, so I spun it into an incredibly small story.


End file.
